Macbeth Meets the Granger Girls?
by Cleo-n-Jules
Summary: Just by Jules. A little introhumor ficlet to a story that will be posted soon.


A/N: I have no real idea as to why I wrote this. I guess I just kind of wanted to introduce the Granger Twins as funny people. This is just a little ficlet. No chapters will be added. Now, go read the main story! Shoo!  
  
Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were quite starled when their other best friend, Hermione Granger, invited them over to her house for the summer. She insisted that they come, because her cousins would be moving back to England soon, and who knew if she would see them before September 1st otherwise? They were moreso suprised when they were ushered into a large house by Dr. and Dr. Granger, told that their daughter was in the middle of a 'Shoo Call'. They were guided to the living room, and saw Hermione sitting in front of the fireplace.  
"No!" Hermione was in the middle of an argument, apparently.  
"C'mon, Mia, it'll be fun! We'll put the origin of our names to use!" insisted a voice quite similar to Hermione's.  
"Yeah," piped in another similar voice, "Just like old times!"  
"Ooh! came the other voice. "You've got visitors, Mia!" Hermione turned around, providing the two boys with a clear veiw to the fireplace. Two identical heads were plopped in the middle of the flames, each with curly brown hair, sparkling cinnamon colored eyes, and an air about them that just screamed Fred'n'George. The girls took advantage of Hermione's distraction and jumped through the flames, much to Hermione's suprise. While the aforementioned girl was busy glaring, the twins took out their wands and their credit cards, which actually turned out to be their shrunken trunks. While one of them was trying to calm Hermione down, the other one was digging through her trunk, ending up by pulling out a cauldron. Hermione seemed to give in, and motioned the boys forward.  
"Harry, Ron, these are my cousins, Cleopatra and Juliet, or Cleo and Jules. Jules has the tattoo on her right arm, and Cleo has the tattoo on her left arm. If you'd be so kind as to wait on the couch..." The boys moved to the couch, and watched in fascination as Hermione walked over to the fireplace and moved a brick, revealing a bag of items they couldn't make out. Cleo had by now brought the cauldron to a boil, while Jules had darkened the room. Jules, Hermione, and Cleo stood around the cauldron in a circle, and Jules took a deep breat before speaking.  
  
J: "Thrice the brinded cat hath mew'd."  
  
C: "Thrice and once the hedge-pig whined."  
  
H: "Harpier cries 'Tis time, 'tis time."  
  
J: "Round about the cauldron go;  
  
In the poison'd entrails throw.  
  
Toad, that under cold stone  
  
Days and nights has thirty-one  
  
Swelter'd venom sleeping got,  
  
Boil thou first i' the charmed pot."  
  
ALL: "Double, double toil and trouble;  
  
Fire burn, and cauldron bubble."  
  
C: "Fillet of a fenny snake,  
  
In the cauldron boil and bake;  
  
Eye of newt and toe of frog,  
  
Wool of bat and tongue of dog,  
  
Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,  
  
Lizard's leg and owlet's wing,  
  
For a charm of powerful trouble,  
  
Like a hell-broth boil and bubble."  
  
ALL: "Double, double toil and trouble;  
  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble.  
  
H: "Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,  
  
Witches' mummy, maw and gulf  
  
Of the ravin'd salt-sea shark,  
  
Root of hemlock digg'd i' the dark,  
  
Liver of blaspheming Jew,  
  
Gall of goat, and slips of yew  
  
Silver'd in the moon's eclipse,  
  
Nose of Turk and Tartar's lips,  
  
Finger of birth-strangled babe  
  
Ditch-deliver'd by a drab,  
  
Make the gruel thick and slab:  
  
Add thereto a tiger's chaudron,  
  
For the ingredients of our cauldron."  
  
Harry had, by now, recognized what they were doing and was shaking with laughter. They were reinacting the three witches' scene from Macbeth! Ron was mistified, and Harry was startled to note that the girls were throwing in items. When they spoke the last time, he stiffened, half expecting Hecate to appear.  
  
ALL: "Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble."  
  
Something made a pop, and out of the cauldron came-----  
  
a cake?! 


End file.
